


i fear no fish

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Crowe doesn't think there's a giant squid in the lake. Nyx sets out to prove her wrong, naturally.Crowe/Nyx.





	i fear no fish

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah I ship them come fight me
> 
> Based on the HP prompt: you know, i was joking when i suggested you jump into the lake and see if there really is a giant squid, and i’m still not sure why you needed to take your clothes off to do this

If Hogwarts houses had living stereotypes, then Nyx Ulric fit the Gryffindor mold to an embarassing T.  Fearless to the point of recklessness, Headmaster Sophiar always said, and none knew this more intimately than Crowe, who had been on his old quidditch team.

Currently, he was standing on the edge of the lake, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed at its murky depths. A few meters away Crowe lay in the grass on her stomach, Marauders Map spread open in front of her.  They were passing the lake on their way to the Great Hall to supervise the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s  when an age-old debate sprouted regarding the existence of the monster that lurked beneath.  If not for the fact that it was a perfectly sunny afternoon and that they had an hour and a half to spare, she would have hexed him ten ways to Sunday for wasting their time. Ten years since she'd last saw him and he wanted to waste this reunion on proving her wrong. 

"I'm telling you it's down there."  Nyx insisted.

Crowe didn't look up. "It's not on the Map. Jump in if you want, it won't make a diff--"

His robes landed on top of her head.  Crowe tore it off in disbelief, catching the rest of his clothes as he tossed them over his shoulder until he was left in his  boxers.

Crowe stared. All these years and it was still impossible to say which end of the spectrum Nyx Ulric belonged: intrepid or just plain stupid. He had suffered numerous visits to the Hospital Wing from taking bludgers to the head after all.

"What are you doing?"  

Nyx grinned at her and began twisting his torso back and forth. "Well, it's--" he scissored his arms in front of him, then rolled them in huge circles at his sides "--a nice day for a swim, anyway.  And don't even act like you're not enjoying the view, Altius." He added with a wink.

Crowe scowled, cheeks heating up. "If it's down there I hope it drowns you." 

"Ouch, Altius." He took off running to the water, splashing noisily down the bank before she could protest further and then silence as he slipped beneath the water.

Crowe rolled up the map and pulled the novel she'd been planning to read during lunch. She had barely turned two pages when his head popped out of the water again.

"Hey Crowe! What's the--" Crowe pointed her wand at his head without looking up and performed a Bubble-Head charm-- "thanks!"

The minutes rolled by, Crowe making it to the end of her chapter by the thirtieth. Once she closed her book, she peered out at the lake again, waiting for ripples to form. She didn't doubt that the lake was a lot deeper than what she assumed it to be; what she doubted was Nyx being able to make it back to the surface again when the spell wore off. Charms never were his strongest subject when they were at school.  It was a miracle he even passed his Auror exams.

"He's fine." She said to herself.  "He'll give up soon." Even so, she moved closer to the lake's edge as time grew ever more critical toward Nyx's survival.

Exactly half an hour later, Crowe rolled up her sleeves, wand brandished, robes at her feet beside Nyx's. She had never exactly been a model student, (though anyone could be if they were standing beside Nyx Ulric) but she'd promised his sister and mother she'd keep him out of trouble. She was just about to drain the lake when a monstrous tentacle suddenly breached the surface, flinging an unconscious Nyx Ulric at her. She fell back with a _whuff_ as they collided, knocking all the air from her lungs. 

"Nyx!" Crowe cried, slapping him in an attempt to wake him.  Behind her, the tentacle slipped noiselessly back into the water.

She cast a simple resuscitation spell, but when that gave no indication of working she set down her wand started pumping his chest.  Muggle first aid: one of the perks that came out of being half-blooded.

She pressed her lips to his open mouth and breathed. In the corner of her eye, she could see Nyx's chest expand, and felt something--probably seaweed slithering against her hip-- but the latter remained unconscious. 

"I swear to God this is the dumbest way to die…" Crowe muttered. She pumped his chest again, then lowered her mouth to his. Whatever that had been sliding against her hip suddenly tightened and she let out a shriek when she was suddenly flipped onto her back. 

Blindly she groped for her wand. It was the squid! The squid had come to finish him off--

…and then she stopped, realizing Nyx was hovering above her, grinning broadly and looking very much alive with one hand planted on her hip, the other beside her head, holding himself above her.

"CPR, _really_? If you wanted to make out all you had to do was ask." 

"Y- _you_ \--" a redfaced Crowe sputtered out, too angry for words and embarrassed at being slightly turned on with the way his thumb was tracing circles against her skin, heat in his gaze.

"So…two things," said Nyx, voice slightly rough.  "One, there's apparently a _giant fucking squid_ in the lake."

Crowe scraped up the last of her bravado, glaring up at him, heart beating furiously against her ribcage.  With Nyx she sometimes couldn't tell if she wanted to kiss him or punch him in the face.  Today, though, it felt like the former was ahead by a margin. 

"Two?"

"Two…" Nyx bent his head and kissed her: slow, lingering, before pulling back. " _There's a giant fucking squid in the lake._  Also, your bubble-charms need work. Poor guy had to come out of hiding to rescue me…" 

Braggart.  Crowe rolled her eyes and dragged his mouth back to hers to shut him up. 


End file.
